


Nightangel：Please look at me

by KnightNO4time



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25705561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: Kurt惹Warren生气了，他必须想办法哄好对方。
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Kudos: 4





	Nightangel：Please look at me

“嗨，Warren…求你看看我，好吗？”Kurt可怜兮兮的跪在床边，小心翼翼的询问那横着的巨大白色翅膀的主人。这次也如他所料，对方一声不吭。  
又一次呼唤失败的Kurt有点受挫，他不知所措的揉着自己的蓝色手背，黑色头发下的金色眼睛充满了哀伤。  
他根本看不到Warren的身影，但可想而知对方表情大概很不好。  
“如果你愿意，我可以…我可以赔你一件。”Kurt诚意的给出意见。他抬手很小心的伸向那纯白的羽毛，可惜还没碰到，翅膀就气愤的抖动了一下。也许是看错了，总觉得上面的羽毛也好像生气的猫毛似的有点竖起来。  
“对不起，我知道你喜欢那件夹克…我不是故意的…”Kurt已经不知道第几次道歉，而他的爱人并不领情。  
Kurt差不多无计可施。他不知道怎么哄Warren开心，毕竟他玩的小游戏总被Warren讽刺说很幼稚。但是在日常或者床上，Kurt 还是有一套的。可惜现在不是时候，Warren不可能把翅膀移开让他亲吻。

…

Kurt今日毁了Warren最爱的夹克，要埋怨的话，应该怪Kurt自己玩的太得意忘形。  
他近日在和学校里的小伙伴玩耍时，发现学校的吊灯非常结实。他可以用能力瞬间传送上去，并且那尾巴倒吊，以此突然垂下身子吓唬人。当然，这主意来自Peter。  
Kurt一般不会做出来这种事情，但是看来他这样玩玩也能给大家带来乐趣，周围的朋友还挺喜欢的。最近学校休息时里总是充满了惊叫和欢笑。为此Kurt也想展示给Warren看，毕竟他希望Warren笑得更多点。

今日早上，Kurt蜷缩在沙发上读小说，用尾巴卷着暖暖的红茶。此时Warren进来加入他的行列，并且还主动给了他个早安吻。  
你要知道，Warren很少在房间外给他早安吻，并且还极具诱惑力。Kurt知道Warren在暗示什么，今晚他可以主动拨开那翅膀看光天使的全身！  
这一下冲昏了Kurt蓝色的脑瓜，他开心的不得了。  
恍惚中他才想起来自己本来要干什么。他应该是借着机会逗笑Warren的，突然吊到休息时的吊灯上，然后吓唬吓唬Warren。  
还没过脑子，Kurt便一股黑烟的从Warren眼前消失，下一秒就荡到了吊灯下。  
谁知道，他的确听到了Warren的惨叫，可不是因为他。

原来他把尾巴上的热茶忘得一干二净，就在他移动走后，那个本来举于高出的茶杯整个隔空，好死不死的落在了Warren的肩膀上，渐出来的茶水把那一侧夹克都弄湿了。  
“该死？！”Warren被烫得瞬间跳了起来。  
“你没事吧？！”瞬间傻掉的Kurt都不知道自己该干什么了，他脑中第一反应就是跑去爱人身边。当然，他也忘记移动过去，而是翻身落到桌子上，赤脚跑下去。  
万万没想到，他刚迈步，就一脚踢翻了还摆在桌子上的茶壶。热茶在空中漂亮的翻滚，泼了Warren一身。不光衣服湿了，Warren来不及遮的翅膀也被沾湿羽毛，烫得他瞬间张开翅膀低吼了一声。  
“你到底在干什么，Kurt？！你弄坏了我的衣服！”Warren气愤地说，那是他喜欢的一件真皮夹克，而现在皮子已经毁了。“你害得我烫死了！”  
天使大步流星冲回房间，所幸今日休假。Warren快速换了背心和裤子，用水冲了冲翅膀。即便Kurt如何敲门询问能不能进来，他都没同意。

不过最终Kurt还是擅自开了门进来，不想开口的Warren也自知赶不跑Kurt，索性就那么不理对方瞪了一眼别不再看过去 。可当Kurt解释自己只是想要吓唬一下Warren让其开心，莫名的给Warren复杂的心情上擦起了小火苗。  
Warren抱着上臂躺到床上，用翅膀把自己包了起来不去看Kurt。  
夜行者知道自己惹了麻烦，他很小心的走到床边，刚要坐下来，就被靠近自己那一侧的翅膀猛烈的一扇给推到了地上。这也是为何Kurt目前都趴在床边，他还没想好是不是要趴上床。  
“Warren？对不起…我真的真的很对不起。”他重复着道歉。  
那翅膀后方却没动静，不过低气压倒是满房间都是。  
“看着我可以吗？”最终Kurt开口。相比生气，他更害怕Warren以后再也不理他，根本不去正眼看他。

…

“Scott告诉过我一家很不错的服装店，里面应该会有你喜欢的———”  
“你品味选出来的衣服，我宁愿选择不穿衣服，”Warren生硬的声音从翅膀后面传过来。却也就是这么一句，不再多言。  
虽说是讽刺，单这对于夜行者来讲，就宛如冬日里的阳光。对于Warren终于出声回应自己，Kurt立马充满希望的露出笑容，连因为垂头丧气而蹋下去的肩膀都挺直了。  
“那…那你可以和我一起去！”想了想，觉得他们这么出去大概会造成麻烦，所以他很快改口，“或者…我们可以管女孩们借最近的服装杂志？你选好以后可以委托Peter帮忙，我出钱。”  
看来Warren的冷哼并未打击到眼睛发光的Kurt，他反而满怀期待的伸出尾巴，用尖尖的尾巴尖很小心的探向那白色的翅膀上端。蓝色的尾巴前段很温柔小心的勾住翅膀，希望可以拨开看看里面人的表情。  
然而他刚搭上去，那只翅膀便极其不耐烦的向上抖了一下，把他的蓝尾巴挥了下去。随即Warren向反方向稍稍侧身背对，把脸往另一侧的翅膀下埋得更深，另一只翅膀再度覆盖而来，将夜行者隔离在了外面。

“你真的不愿意看我一眼吗？”Kurt耷拉下尾巴。  
Warren冷笑一声，“行了，走开。”  
Kurt快要耐不住了，即便以前Warren对他生气，却也不会不看他。对于他们可以每日见到对方的如今，他可以在学校里随时和Warren在一起，还能单独待在宿舍中，彼此结合在床上，Warren已经把他的全部都剥开展现在Kurt眼中。  
Kurt不能忍受Warren不去看他，他并不是真心想惹自己的天使生气。无论如何，即使被骂也好，Kurt都希望可以面对面与Warren谈话。  
他要尽可能哄对方，希望Warren能原谅自己。他真的真的很喜欢Warren。

幻影般的黑雾无声的连续炸开两朵小花，在空气里转瞬即逝。  
翅膀外的人，落入了翅膀中。  
Kurt的双臂搂住了Warren匀称的腰线，在自己的天使还来不及挥动双翼前，便吻住了那双唇。  
他就那么突然出现，降临在Warren的身上。扑倒了睁大眼睛还来不及出声的金发男孩，Kurt用尾巴轻轻顶开了上方遮蔽掉光线的白色羽毛。  
上午的光线落入，颜色变得鲜明而清晰，他终于可以再次看清Warren了。

他深深的吮吸上去，舌尖擦过内部，擦过对方不喜欢服输的牙尖尖。  
白色的翅膀慢慢打开，失去力度般落入床上，如同缓缓绽放的晨花。  
露出来的两个人就那么纠缠在一起。Kurt捧着Warren的脸，蓝色的尾巴融化似的附着在天使的手腕上，拉到自己的腰前让其搂住。  
Warren想要推开对方的想法不再固执浮现，逐渐降下眼帘瞳中，只捕捉着他喜爱的那片蓝。  
高傲的Warren不想承认，他无法长时间不去看Kurt。那是他的蓝色，比晴空要深沉，比夜晚要明亮。

“Warren，”结束了吻的Kurt舔了舔嘴角，扫视过身下的人。  
他细细的把视线掠过 Warren的脸。对方生气的样子此时变得有点小别扭，被他亲红的双颊让其看起来并不再具有威慑力，反而使得Kurt萌生冲动。  
“愿意原谅我吗？”夜行者谨慎又乖巧的请求。  
Warren用空出来的手背擦了擦嘴角，随即露出个桀骜不驯的笑容，扬起眉。“不。”  
Kurt立马耷拉下耳朵，不知所措的来回扫视Warren，似乎不清楚自己是否让天使生气了。蓝色的夜行者张开嘴想要说些什么，可完全没有头绪，弄的这位大男孩宛如一只发慌的小兽。  
“除非你让我今晚爽够了，”几秒后，天使露出了小恶魔似的笑容。

Kurt笑了起来，开心的搂住了爱人的脖子，饱含热情的再度缠绵上去。他因为心情而摆动的尾巴，如同小蛇似的滑入身下男孩的裤间，让尖端隔着布料抚摸而过。  
Warren身体被撩起热流，早上糟糕的心情早就融化得一干二净。他被刺激得挺了挺胸口，从彼此唇缝间叹出享受的喘息。  
真是的，原谅也不过如此简单。他只想看着Kurt，就如Kurt想看着他一样。


End file.
